grandtheftautofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Minigames/Odd jobs and pastimes in GTA: San Fierro Stories
This is a list of Minigames/Odd jobs and pastimes featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro Stories. This article covers all minigames as well as odd jobs. Below you will find them arranged by category with a description of each one. Mini Games and Activities *'Pool': This was featured in both GTA SA and GTA 4 and has pretty much stayed the same. Can be found in bars and clubs around town. You play a standard game of stripes and solids pool with standard rules. Up to $5000 can be bet on a single game and winner takes all. *'Bowling': Bowling returns from GTA 4 and uses the same mechanics. You can play with your buddies or by yourself at a bowling alley. One game costs $10 to play and there is no wagering. *'Darts': The darts mini game is the same as GTA 4's. You can play by yourself or with a buddy. You can wager up to $5000 on a single game. Located in some bars around town. *'Air hockey': Works like the game featured in TLAD. You can challenge a friend when you are out with them or you can just challenge a local. Tables are located in Bowling alleys and bars around town. *'Dancing': You can take friends and girlfriends on dancing dates to different clubs around the city. most of these clubs are only open at night but some are open 24/7. The dancing mini game works like it does in TBOGT. *'Strip club': You can visit a strip club alone or take a friend to one. There are private dances available in the backroom. there is one club in San Fierro. "Lucky's Wetbar" in Doherty and one in Ridgemont called "Woody's" *'Cabaret/comedy club': You can visit a comedy club or cabaret and take your friends along. There are 2 comedy clubs in San Fierro. One in the Financial district and one in Little vinewood. There is also a cabaret club located in Queens. There is one comedy club in Ridgemont. Located in Upton. *'Drinking': You can drink in a minigame like in TBOGT. You can do this with your friends as well and if you black out when you are with a friend you will wake up the next day passed out in a random location around town with a text from your buddy thanking you for hanging out or saying it wasnt that great and the occaision will be either a success or failure. *'Arm Wrestling': Like the Arm Wrestling mini game in TLAD. Located at some Bars around the map. You can wager up to $300 per round. *'Mini Golf: '''There is a Mini golf course located along the northern water front of San Fierro near the Gant bridge. It is $10 to play a game and can be done with with friends and dates. There are 9 holes to be played. The game is based on a power meter for your swing and a dotted line that marks the path the ball will follow much like pool. You can switch to an overhead view to see the entire hole and plan your shots. *'Basketball:' Located at various locations around the city. A one on one pick up game can be played when you are hanging with a friend or you can shoot solo like in SA and play the basketball challenge where you see how many shots you can make in a row. '''Video Games' *'Earth Invaders': A game similar to space invaders where you defend mars from a human invasion. The default high score is 1,000,000 points. An achievement is awarded for beating the high score. *'2D Bros. Extreme!': A rip off of Super Mario bros. The game has 10 worlds and each world should take about 3-5 minutes on average to complete. An achievement is awarded for competing all of the worlds. Gambling You can gamble at the Ayala island casino when you gain access to it. There is no gambling skill in San Fierro stories. The chances of winning the jackpot and the jackpot remain the same throughout the game. The games available are. *'Slots': You can play slots similar to Gta SA. The payouts are as follows $1 slots: $5000 Jackpot. 5% chance of winning the jackpot. $5 slots: $10000 Jackpot. 2% chance of winning the jackpot. $10 slots: $20000 Jackpot. 1% chance of winning the jackpot. *'Video Poker': Video Poker is similar to The kind seen in SA. The cost to start a game of poker is $5. You can bet up to $10000 on a single hand. *'Texas Hold 'Em: '''Like The Poker minigame seen in RDR. Max be it $20000 *'Blackjack': A game of Blackjack can be played at one of the tables. the max bet is $50000 per draw. *'Roulette': Roulette can be played like in SA. The max bet per spin is $50000 *'Horse race betting': You can access horse race betting like in GTA SA inside the casino at one of the machines. There is no max bet on Horse racing. Odd Jobs and pastimes *'Vigilante': You can start vigilante by entering a police vehicle and accessing the computer. And selecting "Live crime stream" The rewards are as follows. *Level 5: $500 cash reward. and 10 shotgun shells instead of only 5 every time you enter a police vehicle. *Level 10: $1000 cash reward. and full armor as well as 10 shotgun shells every time you enter a police vehicle * Level 20: $5000 cash reward. plus full armor every time you enter a police vehicle plus 15 shotgun shells and full pistol ammo. You also unlcok a 25G achievement for attaining level 20 *'Most wanted': each area has a list of 10 most wanted criminals. Northbay and South San Fierro are combined into one area. So there are a total of 30 criminals to capture. Rewards are as follows. *One area Clear: $10000 Cash *Two areas clear: $15000 Cash *All areas clear: $20000 Cash Complete all the Most wanted missions and you receive a contact that clears any wanted level up to 3 stars with a call. can only be used once every 24 hours and not during missions. You also recieve a 50G achievement. *'Taxi driver': An old GTA staple returns in San Fierro stories. You can earn money by driving passangers around in a taxi cab. You start the mission by stealing a taxi and pressing the same button you would use to access the police computer in a police car (LB on 360, L1 on PS3) while stopped. Rewards are as follows. *50 Fares complete: Receive a contact which delivers you cab and drives you to your destination free of charge. *'Races': You can receive races by calling one of your buddies you meet earlier in the story. There are 15 Four wheel vehicle only races and 15 motorcycle only races to compete. winning each one earns you a bit of money depending on the difficulty of the race and is required for 100% completion. *'Ridgemont fight club': A fight club similar to the one seen in TBOGT. It is located in south Ridgmeont inside of an abandoned liquor store. The prices are $100 to fight. $50 to watch (Where you can bet on the results). When you choose to fight you will face rounds of 3 opponents. When you defeat all 3 of them you earn $500. The opponents get tougher as you go. There are 5 rounds total. So there are a total of 15 different opponents. Once you beat them all you are awarded a 20 point achievement. And whenever you go back you will progress through the final round again. *'Car thefts': After you meet a certain contact during the game he will send you an email asking if you would like to make some money stealing some cars for him. Since this is a required activity for 100% the only response is positive. He will then start to send you text messages with cars he wants. The message will include a picture of the car and the general area it was last spotted. Once you have the car it must be taken to his garage in Garcia. The amount you get per vehicle is dependant on the vehicle and the condition it is in when its delivered. There are 25 cars to be stolen and stealing all of them is required for 100% completion. *'Helitours': Go to the helitours port near the airport in Little Vinewood, San Fierro to start a helitour job or to just watch the tour of the bay area. When you start the job you are tasked with flying to marked locations around the bay are within a certain amount of time. Once you have been to every location you then need to land back at the helitours port and when you arrive you are paid $1000 for your efforts. *'Assasination missions': After you meet Packie's cousin James you are given contact to a local fixer who works as a middle man between organized crime and assassins. You can call this mystery man to recieve an assassination mission and he will give you the details and the location of the target. Once you assassinate the target you are payed. there are 10 scenarios for one of these missions. Some of these include. *The target is eating at a local fast food restaurant and must be dealt with. He has no body guards or weapons. Payout $750 *The target is being escorted from his home to A store or restaurant. He is inside of a four door car with two guards armed with pistols. He must be dealt with before he reaches his destination. Payout: $1500 *The target is making deliveries around town on a PCJ-600. He must be dealt with before he can finish all his deliveries and escape. He is armed with An MP5 and is good on his bike. Payout $1750 *The target is being escorted to the airport by a motorcade of armed henchmen. Either kill him before he arrives at the airport or wait for him to get in his private helicopter and shoot it out of the sky. He is being escorted by 5 bodyguards armed with assault rifles. He must be dealt with before his helicopter gets away. Payout $3500 *The target is in police custody. He is being transported from one police station to another. He must be killed before he arrives and is under heavy protection from the police. He is inside of a bulletproof stockade so you must find a way to get him out. Payout $5000 *'Photo Ops: 'The Hidden Package in San Fierro Stories as a reference to SA's San Fierro. There are 100 Photo Ops hidden throughout the city that must be clearly photographed with your Cell Phone's camera. The Photo Ops are not a floating bubble like SA however. They Are a glowing orange picture of a camera that isnt easily seen from the street but not too hard. Most of the photo Ops are on real landmarks like bridges and iconic buildings but some are located in harder to reach areas and usually illustrate a darker side of the city like a box city in an alleyway populated by homeless people or a "Message Parlor". There is no requirment to save the photo to your phone and once you have photographed all of them your reward is $8000 A T-shirt saying "Photophile" added to your wardrobe and an AK-47, MP5, Auto Shotgun, M60 and full Body Armor in the basement of your childhood home safehouse. *'Drug Running: '''After you complete your first friend activity with Brian he calls you to offer you work in dealing drugs with him. You can call him for a job whenever you want. All missions take place in San Fierro. There are 10 different scenarios to be completed. These are the successor to Little Jacobs Drug delivery missions. Some of these scenarios are. *Pick up a car in Garcia and drive it to a deal in Doherty. The deal is ambushed by the East side lordz and you must defend the car and take out all the gangsters. Then return the car to Brian. Reward: $1250 *Meet brian at a deal in Chinatown and be his bodyguard. The deal goes smoothly but the cops catch word and you recieve a wanted level of 2 stars. Lose the wanted level and bring Brian home. Reward: $1000 *Pick up the vehicle in West San Fierro and drive it to a buyer in Queens. Get there before time runs out and if you take too long the deal goes bust.